The Whole Story
by gryffindorin
Summary: This story contains the entire story. From band camp to everything after that. But with slight twists. Relationships change between Ricky/Amy to Ben/Amy back to Ricky/Amy. And also Adrian/random guy to Adrian/Ricky and Adrian/Ben. Rated M for a reason...
1. Welcome to Band Camp!

Amy got up and out of her car, finally arriving at Band Camp. She was so excited. Not only was she going to be a freshman in a few short weeks, but she was in the school's marching band, one of the only freshman who played the French horn. Who knew what this week held in store for her. She was not only going to meet other people from her school, but she was going to do one thing she loved to do best, play music.

"Have a great time Amy, if you ever need to talk or anything, just give me a call." Mrs. Juergens said.

"I will call." Amy said, but not promising anything really. She gave her a hug and then walked away towards the sign in table outside the dining hall. She turned around for just a second, and her mom was driving away. _I hope this is the right thing to do, _she told herself.

"Name?" Mr. Stetlak, the band director, asked.

"Amy Juergens." She responded. He handed her a name tag a short form she had to fill out, and a schedule containing the week's events. As she started to fill out the form, she could feel someone from behind staring at her. She turned around and saw that he was smiling at her. She smiled back. _Hey, he's kind of cute, _she thought. She just went back to her form, handed it to Mr. Stetlak and put on her name tag.

"Well, go ahead in, Amy, they're about to start a meet and greet before we begin practicing later this evening." Mr. Stetlak said. She walked behind the table and into the dining. From behind her, she could hear that the boy that was behind her's name was Ricky. She smiled to herself and walked over toward a table that was labeled "Freshman Band". There were about 10 people sitting there, only a couple of people that she recognized, but only have seen once at High School Open House events during 8th grade.

Ten minutes later, the entire marching band was inside, including that Ricky boy. Other girls were staring at him. He was one of those guys that seemed like everyone wanted to be with. He was a sophomore, and even senior girls were giggling about him. Amy found herself staring and finally forced herself to look in front of her where Mr. Stetlak was adjusting a microphone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Band Camp! Let's make this the best band camp session ever!" Everyone cheered at this, except, as Amy noticed, Ricky. Ricky was staring at someone else. _Amy_. Why was she the only girl in the room that Ricky had any interest in? There were girls in his grade, yet he wasn't looking at them with any kind of pleasure like he was at Amy. _What the hell?_ She received her assignments and learned that she was to play a solo in the student concert tomorrow night. _Great. Ricky will be there. I'll be distracted. Better go work on my solo. _She got her room assignment with a girl named Adrian and Leslie. Both of them Sophomores. Adrian was a majorette and Leslie played the trumpet. Leslie seemed nice, but Adrian was too distracted. She also found any time she could to be out of the cabin.

The first night came and went. The first practice was about to start. It was the first time Amy has ever marched before. She was nervous. _What if Ricky is watching? _She went down to breakfast and ate slowly, perhaps too slowly. She took up the whole hour before Leslie dragged her out of the seat and to practice. They were already given the sheet music for the piece, and a stand that could be easily placed on the instrument so they didn't have to have the piece memorized yet. She looked it over twice so she would be familiar with the piece and not make a fool out of herself. Then, it was off to the field.

They practiced a few formations at first. Amy thought Mr. Stetlak was out of his mind. The formations he was giving them were meant for a group of 100, not 30, which consisted of the freshman and sophomores combined. Amy noticed Ricky staring at her from his section. She couldn't help but smile at him. Practice was finally over, and they had lunch now, and two hours of free time and an hour of "practice-on-your-own" time.

Amy sat with Leslie for most of lunch. She decided to leave early to start practicing on her trumpet solo, which Amy would soon leave to do the same for French horn. Five minutes after Leslie left, Amy looked over at the far side of the Dining Hall and saw Ricky walking towards her table. _Oh my god. He is coming this way! _

"Hi Amy!" Ricky exclaimed. "May I sit down?" _Wow. Ricky wants to sit with me? _

"Sure, go ahead." Amy said.


	2. See you at the show tonight!

Amy and Ricky were having a conversation. _Amy, don't make a fool out of yourself. _Was the thought that went through her head the most.

"Are you playing in the student concert tonight?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, actually. French horn solo." Amy said. _Obviously.. The whole concert is soloists, and he must know I'm one of the only French horn players in the entire band. _

"Well, I can't wait to see you perform!" Ricky said.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "Are you performing?"

"Nah, I decided to sit this one out. I'll perform at the end of week showcase. I want to have my drum solo totally perfect." Ricky flashed off an incredible smile.

"Oh, that's awesome. But I'm sure its already just perfect." _For once, you finally said something right. _

"Amy, you're one of the nicest people I know." Ricky told her. "But I have to go. Sophomore drum practice. I'll catch you around later!"

"Sounds good! See you at the show tonight!" Amy smiled. This was going pretty well. Maybe she can finally find herself a boyfriend. _It's about time._


End file.
